Talk:Bug Larva
Imago Larva These look exactly like Imago Larva. It is probably because they are Imago Larva. This article should be merged with it if they are. MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:58, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Can someone please merge the Bug Larva to the Imago larva? They are obviously the same creatures. I would do it myself if i only knew how :( . (Latinlingo 06:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) Um, Imago Larva directs to Kiru Giru, which is the same creature type but an extremely different boss... Dazuro 04:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that we need to give the trapped Kiru Giru an original and precise name. Something like Ensnared Kiru Giru/Imago Larva or Ensnared Bug Larvae, because as Dazuro points out, the free roaming worms and the one thats being devoured .by tangle vines are effectively the SAME creatures, but one of them is entangled and is fought quite differently, and thats something that needs to be specified in its name (hence why i think the latter should be name differently). (Latinlingo 17:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Ensnared? Devoured? Seeing as it's attached to the ceiling and then hatches into an imago form, I thought it was implied that the Kiru Giru form is a pupa/cocoon, whereas the larva is... y'know... a larva. However, it does definitely look infested in ways thanks to all of the vines/tentacles all around the area... Is there any official source on that? Either way, it's my understanding that the "trapped Kiru Giru" is the one known as Kiru Giru, while the others are just larva. Dazuro 22:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :...Where did the name Kiru Giru even come from? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The Jap. website, I believe. I'm not certain if it applies to both forms or just the one, but the articles clearly describe separate subjects, so I assume they're correct. Dazuro 22:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I just found out it came from the Japanese soundtrack. "Kiru Giru" and "ensnared Kiru Guru". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Okay, then we have our two names, yes? Or if Bug Larva is truly the one we want to go with (bland, but I guess it's technically official), then we rock with Bug Larva and Ensnared Bug Larva. Dazuro 23:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The source for the whole Larva is actually being devoured by tangle vines is in this interview in the Imago article (i think its with Sakamoto), and he explicitly says that Samus saves the larva in the battle. But about the name thing, Bug larva is not an ideal name... First of all, it aint technically a bug to begin with, as it has more than 6 legs. Second of all, doesnt this name feel lazy? Feels like the people writing the player's guide (or whatever source it came from) had nothing better in their minds. Finally, if we change this name, than wouldnt we have to change other articles that already have established names just because theyre from a japanese source? Some names, in my honest opinion, feels much more professional in japanese. Example: Im pretty sure im not the only one who much prefers the name Deorem over Charge Beam Beast/Charge Worm Boss. To conclude, we should name the free roaming ones Kiru Giru and the trapped one Ensnared Kiru Giru. HOWEVER, if we base ourselves off the adult's name, Imago, we could go with the names Imago larva and Ensnared Imago larva. Ultimately, the names can be decided with a vote. (Latinlingo 00:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC))